Flying Solo no more
by Yurii Savinov
Summary: A female Kai lookalike nearly destroys Kai's Dranzer in a beybattle and the past starts to unravel as the two phoenixes learn to get along... maybe more... KaiOC DISCONTINUED email me if you want to con. it
1. Saiyna: Profile Chpt 1

**Beyblade- A Tale of Two Phoenixes: Profile/ Chapter 1**

**Blader-  
**Name: Saiyna Talynivik (Sai-an-uh Tuh-lyn-ih-vik)  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Hair/Eye Color: Dark brown/ Golden-red  
Height: 5'5"  
Nationality: Russian/German  
Born in: Saarbrucken, Germany  
Raised in: Balkov Abbey, Russia  
Languages Spoken: Russian, German, English, Japanese

**Bit Beast/Blade-  
**Bit Beast: Kaalyian (_Call-ee-uhn)  
_Species: Armored Phoenix  
Gender: Male  
Element(s): Fire/Shadow

Attacks:  
Apocalypse Inferno (Offense/Fire)  
Illusion Strings (Offense/Shadow)  
Heat Wave Attack (Offense/Fire)  
Superblaze Spiral (Defense/Fire)  
Solar Eclipse (Defense/Shadow)

Blade Model(s): Kaalyian Gigus, Kaalyian Apocalypse  
Colors: Black, Red

**Other-**  
Occupation: Beyblader, Fighter (see below)  
Fighting: Martial Arts, Boxing  
Parents: Unknown  
Family: None  
Current Location: Japan

**Start:**

17-year-old Saiyna Talynivik's face remained emotionless when she was declared the winner of yet another boxing match. She was fast, ruthless, and had a 'take-no-prisoners' mentality. That was the same for anything else she did. As her next competitor, a brown-haired boy about her age, stepped into the ring, she remained impassive. No opponent could ever beat her; she was so fast she was untouchable. The bell for the match to start rang, and her opponent immediately lashed out with a series of jabs. Saiyna effortlessly dodged each one. He was starting to get frustrated with the fact that he couldn't get so much as a fiber of his boxing glove on the reigning champ. Dancing back and forth on the balls of her feet, Saiyna fought back and it was over in a matter of seconds.

Back in the locker rooms, the phoenix received several pats on the back by the good-sport competitors she'd beaten. She pulled on her tight black long-sleeved shirt with the stuck-up collar and flowing sleeves, and a pair of navy blue boys' cargoes, all topped off with an ankle-length white scarf. It was much too warm in the locker room for long sleeves, but it was all she could do to cover the painful reminders of her past that would forever linger on her body. On her pale face were 4 black sharkfin marks. Under the bright lights of the ring, her skin was so whitewashed that they went unnoticed. Pocketing her blade, Kaalyian, her bit beast, remained silent as always. Neither talked much, but they were very close. She picked up her earnings and began the walk home with a backpack on her shoulder and nothing in her heart, just the same as it had been for years.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The screams of an Abbey kid could be heard in one cell not far from there, but 15-year-old Saiyna's was silent despite her cruel punishment. She took the harsh sting of a metal-tipped whip in absolute silence, she knew better than to cry or yell like the poor soul in the cell so close to hers. She was chained to the wall so that she faced stone wall, splattered and stained with a sickening crimson from past bloody beatings of hundreds of others as well as herself. Saiyna's hands were cuffed together and hung from a chain 6 inches long, making her arms forming a V in which her head hung from exhaustion, she would have been on her knees as well if the chain had been long enough, so she halfway hung by her wrists._

_The guard behind her swore under his breath. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and shot him a glare so fierce he fell silent. Unlike the Abbey inhabitants that had learned the art of glares, whose glares were so cold they could freeze fire, Saiyna's glare was fiery, hot, and fierce, her eyes made them not cold but blazing hot to the point of pain. It was impossible to look this defiant and iron-willed girl in the eye, her eyes, they challenged, and the challenge was never met. The guard walked away, leaving the girl alone. When he was well out of earshot, and the screams of another Abbey kid fell silent, she cried, and that was it. She never cried again. Only 2 days later, she broke out._

_Her old friend, the one who too wore those sharkfin marks, Kai was his name, had promised to come back for her. For years she waited in expectation, but it faded gradually away with all other hope she had left. She grew to hate everyone, angry at everyone, always wondering what she did to deserve such treatment. The girl who became the blader she was today was remote, cold, untrusting, and angry at the world. She was quiet, no longer the spunky and hopeful little girl she had been when she was too naïve to realize that she wasn't going to be let go. She was Saiyna Talynivik, and she was torn and broken. She was the Phoenix that had risen from the ashes, reborn again to fly the skies of life, but she was flying solo. Exactly as she had been her entire life.

* * *

_

Saiyna shook off the awful memory and kept walking, and she found comfort strangely enough in keeping her hand around Kaalyian's blade. Somehow, someway, her phoenix brought her what she'd lost, the faint but welcoming warmth called hope. She had moved on from the suffering she had endured for so many horrible years of torture and death, and now she was reborn from the ashes just as the Phoenix was. She was the one who would fly solo. Or so she thought.

* * *

**Drachenfire: Please review! I want opinions!**

**Saiyna: And why the hell is my last name the same as that bitch from Brotherhood of the Bladers?**

**Saiyana: I heard that!**

**Drachenfire: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Both: (innocent faces)**

**Drachenfire: That's better. Anyway, review or I'll have Saiyna and Saiyana beat thecrap outta you.**

**Taylia: What about me?**

**Serenity/Rakota: And me?**

**Drachenfire: (sighs) REVIEW OR ALL OF THEM WILL KICK YOUR BUTTS!**


	2. A Disappointed Friend

Beyblade- A Tale of Two Phoenixes: Chapter 2

"Kaalyian, just like we practiced, Attack Pattern Zeta!" The black and crimson blade shot through the obstacle course Saiyna had set up with a row of cans. Kaalyian swerved and weaved through the cans, hitting each one so fast at such a precise angle that in a matter of seconds, all 15 cans were neatly stacked in a pyramid. Easy. Saiyna picked up her blade as more amateurs stared in awe. Her challenger, some kid whose name she didn't know, tried the same thing only to wind up tearing the cans apart. _Pathetic._ She thought.

On the other side of the park, Tyson was wandering aimlessly around in search of an opponent. Some kid ran past him, looking like he was in a hurry. "What's the rush?" The kid paused with a cocky smirk on his face. "I gotta bit beast and I'm gonna beat the new kid today!" He said before running off. Intrigued, Tyson followed to see a crowd of kids looking on at what appears to be a Beybattle, but Tyson couldn't see the so-called 'new kid'. "S'cuse me, pardon me, coming through..." When Tyson got to the front, he was there just in time to see a black and crimson blade finish off someone else's indigo blade. He looked to the blader that won. "Kai?"

The kid looked to him and he gasped. The blader's eyes were a flaming mix of crimson and gold, so fiery that the blader's glare was white-hot. Tyson shook himself out of his trance long enough to realize the blader was a girl when she flipped her waist-length braid over her shoulder. Like Kai, she wore a white scarf that came down to her ankles and 4 sharkfin marks on her face, but the ones on her face were black unlike Kai's cobalt blue ones. She was clad in a long-sleeved shirt that had a navy blue torso and a black collar and sleeves; on the bottom she wore charcoal gray cargoes and black shin-high boots. On her hands were black fingerless bladers' gloves with silver marks on the knuckles.

"Hey Tyson!" He looked over his shoulder to see his friends catching up to him. He made his way back through the crowd. "Guys, there's some girl that looks kinda like Kai who's battling over there." The crowd parted for one reason or another. That female Kai double looked to the Bladebreakers with a look as if to say "What do you want?" Max's eyes widened. "She _does _look like Kai." She narrowed her eyes in a fierce, challenging glare. It wasn't an intense, icy glare like the ones Kai did, but instead it was a blazing, fiery glare that challenged the looker. In her hand was a black and red blade.

Kai looked from afar at the girl lookalike. Those eyes looked so familiar, but he couldn't place where from. Tyson started asking stupid questions that he couldn't figure out what he was saying, but judging by the girl's few, one or two-word answers, it had something to do with why she looked like Kai. "Isn't that Kai's scarf?" "No." "Did you copy those marks on your face?" "No." "Is no all you say?" "Shut up." It was pretty comical, actually. Tyson asked one last question. "Have you ever met Kai before?" "Who's Kai?"

The name seemed vaguely familiar to Saiyna, but so distant at the same time. "You've never heard of Kai Hiwatari?" Saiyna's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. "Did you say Kai _Hiwatari_?" "Yeah." She scanned the area for whoever Kai was. "Wherever you are Kai, get your sorry ass out here you double-dealing scum! I have a score to settle with you!" She yelled to nobody in particular. "I DARE you to say that again." Someone growled from the shadows. Saiyna shot the boy in the shadow of the tree an intensely fiery glare. They stare at one another for a moment, then in the same instant both whip out their loaded launchers for a beybattle. "Beybattle, no holding back, bit beasts and all." Saiyna growled. The crowd of kids backs up as the two circled so they were both in the light. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIPP!" Both bladers unleash their blades; Kai's cobalt blade and Saiyna's black-and-crimson blade immediately strike one another relentlessly. Saiyna was starting to get the upper hand with her lightning-fast moves, but then Kai makes an unexpected move. "Dranzer, Flame Saber!" "Kaalyian, Illusion Strings!" As Kai's blade is engulfed in flames, black strings come shooting out of Saiyna's blade, covering the field in a network of criss-crosses, but wherever two lines intersected, a black blade identical to Saiyna's appears. "Scatter!" The entire fleet of blades scatters in different directions as the black strings disappeared and the Flame Saber missed.

Kai's eyes were following the original blade, but with the others constantly interweaving with one another, he quickly lost track of it as Dranzer took hit after hit after hit. "Dranzer! Attack!" Dranzer started moving all around the battlefield, hitting the blades. Once hit hard enough, the blade copies evaporated in a puff of black mist. Finally, one blade remained. "Dranzer, final attack, Flame Saber Full Power!" "Kaalyian, show no mercy! Apocalypse Inferno attack!" Kai's Dranzer came shooting out of its bit chip and emitted a shriek. Kai smirked. The girl smirked as well as her phoenix emerged, a red light shooting up into the sky as it took the form of her mighty armored phoenix. It was almost identical to Dranzer, but Kaalyian was clad in heavy golden armor and was covered in scarlet feathers with black markings on it. A white mane flowed out from the back of the crested armor on Kaalyian's head. Kaalyian threw back its head as it emitted a shrill war cry. The two phoenixes charged at one another for the final attacks or their aerial battle, Dranzer surrounded by a red aura and Kaalyian in an aura of pure fire. The two bladers that mastered the phoenixes were both surrounded by the fire of their bit beasts. The two collide, creating a deafening explosion in the air.

Dranzer shrieked in pain as it dissolved and retreated to its blade, dust clouds picking up. When it clears, Dranzer is plowed into the ground several feet behind Kai, and spinning strong in the center of the eradicated arena was Kaalyian. Kai had a look of shock on his face while Saiyna picked up her blade. _That'll learn 'em..._ She thought bitterly as she pocketed her phoenix. The spectators gawked in awe at the blader with the phoenix called Kaalyian. Kai turned to Saiyna. "Who are you?" She gave him the fieriest look she had. "A disappointed friend," is all she said before turning and walking away with her white scarf flowing out elegantly behind her.


	3. Good Call

Beyblade- A Tale of Two Phoenixes

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Dick."

"Whore."

"Just like your Mama."

Kai's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. Saiyna didn't say a word.

"Slut."

"Fuck-up."

The Bladebreakers all sighed simultaneously as Kai and Saiyna continued to argue. Saiyna remained completely calm while Kai looked about ready to kill someone. "Man, they're even worse than Hilary and Tyson." "I HEARD THAT!" They both shouted in unison, and then glared at one another. "STOP DOING THAT!" They both yelled at the same time again. Tyson laughed. "If you ask me, they _love_ each other!" In an instant, two loaded launchers were aimed at Tyson's face. "Feeling brave enough to repeat that?" Both Kai and Saiyna seethed in unison. They turned to one another looking about ready to kill each other. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Tyson answered the door. "Hey Tala." "Um, mind telling us why there's shouting coming from the backyard?" Tyson sweatdropped. "Uh, let's just say the new girl and Kai are having a lovers' dispute." The Blitzkrieg Boys all had amused looks on their faces.

"Take it back!" The others looked on in amusement. Saiyna had Kai pinned on his stomach on the ground with her knee on his back and her arm over his neck in a painful headlock. "TAKE IT BACK!" "AS IF!" Kai threw her off as they continued their 'argument.' The dojo door slid open as Tyson and the Blitzkrieg Boys all saw a girl Kai lookalike actually beating the crap out of the original Kai. She eventually had him in a headlock. "TAKE IT BACK!" Tyson looked to Ray. "Geez, what did Kai say?" Ray shook his head. "He called her a pathetic wannabe." "Ouch." The tides had temporarily turned as Kai had Saiyna in a different headlock as the one he was just in. Saiyna responded by bringing her foot back hard into his shin. He immediately let go, rubbing his shin where she'd kicked him. A very loud whistle interrupted the two phoenixes. Tala: "Both of you cool it!" The two glared at each other, then looked away. Saiyna dusted herself off. "He started it." "Don't even go there you liar." "Hey, don't even START that again."

Spencer snickered to himself. "Some lovers' dispute." Both Saiyna and Kai whirled around at Tyson. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Tyson: "Uh..." Spencer: "He said you were having a lovers' dispute." Saiyna's eye twitched, then she walked over to Tyson, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out of sight to the side of the house. A split second later... "Wait, what are you doing? AH! NO NOT THAT- OW! OW NO PLEASE- OW! NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY! OW! AHHHHHH!" It suddenly became silent as Saiyna came back looking very self-satisfied. Ray: "Geez, what did you do?" "Do you _really_ wanna know?" "Uh, not really." "Good call. Rated R for violence."


	4. An Unlikely Angel

Beyblade- A Tale of Two Phoenixes: Chapter Four- An Unlikely Angel 

The Bladebreakers had been more than shocked when Saiyna had somehow been forced into telling where she lived- nowhere. Tyson had insisted that she stay at his place, then Hilary had jumped in with some kind of stupid excuse about the matter of genders and how Kai and Saiyna would destroy everything with their 'arguments'. Hilary won. Saiyna had started to protest, but was dragged out the door before anyone could act otherwise.

That night as Kai was contemplating how he could have possibly lost, Dranzer interrupted his thoughts with a more puzzling question.

**What in the world did she mean, 'I have a score to settle with you'?**

_Got me. Her blading tactics looked familiar as well….._

**I'll see if I can talk to Kaalyian.**

_Still, it was her eyes that got me. Something was very wrong with those eyes….._

"Here we are." Hilary opened the door to her apartment and turned on the light. Saiyna cocked an eyebrow at the room. It looked like a bomb hit. Clothing was strewn everywhere, there were dishes piled up in the sink, and one corner of the room smelled like something died in it. Hilary blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I was kinda looking for something before I left. Uh, let me show you to your room." She led Saiyna to one room and opened the door. Luckily, it seemed to be the only one that hadn't been hit by a tornado. Hilary: "By the way, all the beybladers in this city are being invited to a friendly tournament, it's only fair to warn you that Tyson and the others are going to drag you there." It turned out that Hilary was right.

Hilary was digging through the mounds of clothes in search of something while Saiyna sat back and watched with a mildly amused expression on her face while Hilary was practically kicking herself (literally) for losing whatever it was she was looking for. "AH HA!" She triumphantly held up an orange and pink blade. Saiyna rolled her eyes. The entire night she'd been there, she hadn't uttered a word. Hilary was dressed as she always was, but Saiyna had on a black high-collared, long-sleeved midriff with flare sleeves, a v-shaped neck, and a "cape" hanging down from the back of her shirt to her and navy blue hipster cargoes. As before, her hair was in a braid and she still wore her black sharkfin marks and flowing white scarf. She still had on her shin-high black boots with the 3 silver buckles.

_I can't believe I allowed myself to be dragged here._ Kai growled mentally. The last thing he wanted to do after losing to Saiyna was get dragged someplace where he was expected to discuss- of all things- Beyblade. "Hey guys!" The team looked to see Hilary. "Hey, where's Saiyna?" Ray asked looking around for the Kai lookalike. Hilary shrugged. "Got me, I had to drag her here anyway, she could be anywhere." Max pointed somewhere. "There she is." Several jaws drop at the sight of her. Sensing unwanted attention, Saiyna shot all of them a scorching hot glare with her crimson-golden eyes. Tyson: "Man, is it normal for glares to be that hot? I mean, Kai's are pretty cold, but Saiyna's feel like fire!" The others just shrug. Kai: "Hn."

**I just spoke with Kaalyian.**

_And?_

**He wouldn't talk at all! Usually he's such an easy bit beast to talk with….**

Kai wasn't listening to Dranzer's last comment. His gaze had caught Saiyna's, who immediately returned with a trademark glare. Kai blinked after a moment and stared at the floor. _Wait, that hurt?_ He thought to himself, almost astonished. Her glare was that fiery, it made his eyes hurt. The party passed rather quickly, then again it wasn't that long to begin with. People were dancing on the dance floor not far off, but Saiyna left when the dirty dancing started. A second beforehand, Kai accidentally glanced up at her and she immediately glared back. Kai followed her as she strode off, either thoroughly annoyed or just pissed off.

Saiyna leaned against the wall of the long hallway out of sight of the dance floor.

_I can't believe that shit they call dancing is even legal._

The sound of footsteps, neither heavy nor light, caught Saiyna's genetically enhanced hearing. Without turning her head, she saw out of the corner of one eye that it was Kai. "We need to talk." Is all he said before grabbing her wrist and heading towards the door. Saiyna was too surprised to struggle for a moment, but quickly wrenched free of his vice-like grip when he slammed the door behind them. "What the hell is your problem!" He shouted at her face. "MY problem! I should be asking you that question!" Kai wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Every time you look at me, it's a glare, and what the fuck did you mean 'I have a score to settle with you'?" Kai yelled starting to get irate. Saiyna narrowed her eyes in hatred. "You fucking pathetic bastard. Don't tell me you forgot." "Forgot what!" "Do the words _I'll come back for you_ ring a bell!" "No." Saiyna was starting to get seriously pissed off now. "The Abbey, nearly 8 years ago, we tried to break out but the only way out was a passageway big enough for only one of us. I _insisted_ that you escape since you had somewhere to go, I got caught before I could follow. You yelled back _I'll come back for you, I promise!_ I waited for 7 ½ years for you to come, but you crushed my hope when you left me there to suffer all alone!" Saiyna yelled with tears starting to fall down her face.

Kai stared at her a second, shocked by what she had said. Saiyna glared at him. "Do you have any idea what happened to me for trying to escape!" She grabbed the trail of fabric on the back of her shirt and turned around to reveal hundreds of scars. Kai cringed. She turned back around. "I hate you!" Saiyna turned and bolted out of the alley. Kai stood there stunned for a second, dwelling on what she had said.

**You really should apologize.**

Kai said nothing, but went back inside to see that the teams were leaving. _Finally._ Tyson: "Hey, Saiyna disappeared again." Kai: "She left early." He said flatly.

Still feeling slightly guilty about Saiyna, Kai wandered through the park to ease his troubled conscious. Something hung in the air like a thick fog, and whatever that something was, it felt bad. Kai paused when he heard footsteps. They stopped. _Great, now I'm hearing things._ He shook it off and kept walking. The footsteps started up again as Kai passed under a large tree. He whirled around to see nobody there. _Get a hold of yourself Kai._ He turned back around but was immediately pinned to the tree by a large, dark figure. "It's been a while, Kai." "Let me go Boris!" He heard a snicker. "What do you want!" "I want you." Kai's eyes widened in horror as Boris pressed his lips violently against Kai's, he tried to push him away but stopped when he felt the cold steel of a knife against his neck. Boris smirked against Kai's lips and drew back long enough to grab Kai by the throat and slam him into the tree, dazing him badly. He returned again, using the knife to cut the front of Kai's shirt open, pressing so hard as to leave a deep cut running the height of his chest. Kai whimpered uncharacteristically and closed his eyes when one of Boris' hands moved down to his belt where it started to undo the buckle. _Not again, please not again…._

All of the sudden, Kai felt Boris being torn viciously off of him, making a still-dazed Kai fall to the ground. He weakly opened one eye to see a second figure fighting off Boris, and they were winning. At one point, the smaller figure's head jerked to the right as a sharp '_shing!'_ sound like air on a knife reached Kai's ears as the figure of Boris swung a roundhouse at the smaller figure. One roundhouse kick knocked Boris to the ground, unconscious. The second figure, who was about as tall as he was, walked over to the wounded blader and turned him over, placing one arm under his knees and the other around his back, gently raising him from off the ground. Kai blacked out as the person holding him walked away. From afar, one could see a figure carrying another with footsteps in a staccato pattern of a person carrying a load too heavy for them. Both were wearing a white scarf.

Kai woke up again the next day to see himself in his room again with the long cut on his chest bandaged up in gauze. Kai forced himself to his feet and wandered outside. "Kai!" Tyson smiled as he saw Kai come out. "You should consider yourself lucky, you know that?" Kai: "Huh?" "Well, Saiyna was going through the park when she saw Boris on you and fought back. Got one nasty cut in the process." Kai didn't say a word. "She'll be back around 4 after work."

Hours passed at a snail's pace and 4 o clock finally arrived. Kai's head turned when he saw a figure with a white scarf walking down the sidewalk with her left side where he couldn't see it. "Saiyna…." Kai got up and walked over to her. She stopped, but kept the left side of her face hidden. "Why did you save me? Even when I…" She cut him off by raising a hand. "I know Kai. But I'm not like you. Unlike you, I don't leave people behind to something they don't deserve…." She trailed off for a second. "Even if it means paying a price." With that said she removed her scarf and revealed her full face. Running from the bottom of her neck to going over her eye was a long cut. Kai stared, stupefied. Saiyna said nothing and walked away. _I'll never understand her._


	5. Our Little Secret: Some making out

_Left, right, roundhouse, duck, left._ The pattern replayed again and again in Saiyna's mind and body as she finished off another opponent in the last boxing match of the night. The bell _ding_ed as she was declared the champion once again.

Heading down the darkened streets with her weekly pay in her pockets, Saiyna inhaled, again taking in the scent that now hung around her. When she had rescued Kai from Boris' attempted rape, she had used her own scarf to clot the blood carrying him back, so now it carried a scent of sweat and a trace of cologne. It smelled like Kai.

_No. Stop being a complete weirdo. Just because I saved him doesn't mean anything's changed, he's still a liar._

Maybe liar was too harsh a word…..

_No. He left me, thus he's a liar. End of story. Man, I must really be going crazy, I just had an argument with myself. _Saiyna rubbed her temples wearily. _Stupid._

Meanwhile, Kai was still restless. His mind still lingered on last night and how close he'd come to being raped. What really irked the icy-hearted blader was that of all people, Saiyna risked her own safety to save him from harm. Him, the one who promised to come for her and save her from the Abbey and never came through, and she paid the price to come to his rescue. _Why did she do that?_

It was at about that moment that Saiyna was walking by where he'd been standing, leaning against a tree in the park, but he dared not go near the one the incident had taken place. Kai took a deep breath, trying to remember the words he'd strung together, and approached the unanswered phoenix.

"Saiyna." Saiyna kept walking, intentionally ignoring the call that she knew came from none other than Kai. "**Saiyna**." He said with more force, entailing he meant business. Saiyna paused, but refused to look the other phoenix in the eye. She heard his footsteps draw nearer until they stopped.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Why did you save me?"

"I already told you."

"I doubt anyone, let alone you, would do something like that out of the goodness of their heart."

"What are you getting at?" Saiyna was starting to get irritated.

"I left you to the Abbey in Boris' hands and you saved me from him when I didn't. Why?"

Saiyna put her fists on her hips.

"Kai, I just recently saved you from a gay rapist, how about a little gratitude?" She replied deliberately. Kai remained silent, unable to come up with a return line. Saiyna folded her arms, patiently waiting for Kai to answer.

"Kai, what is with you?" She asked more gently, it almost hurt, she was so blatant.

"Nothing." He replied quietly before walking away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing furiously. Saiyna just watched him a moment before continuing on her way. Something suddenly clicked inside of Saiyna.

_What am I doing?_

With that thought, she turned on her heel and ran after Kai.

Still walking, Kai was thinking to himself why he hadn't been able to say anything. She'd asked a simple question and he'd drawn a complete blank.

What the hell is wrong with me? And why did I blush? I looked like a complete idiot, blushing like that without saying a word.

**Don't be so hard on yourself.**

_The only reason I went to talk to her was to try and apologize._ Kai mentally gagged at the last word.

**You got nervous, why is that such a big deal?**

I don't get nervous, you know that.

**Then why were you blushing?**

_Will you quit it!_

**You are developing feelings for her, master.**

Kai was suddenly enraged that Dranzer suggest such a thing.

_Listen to me, bird, I am **not** getting any feelings for that bitch._

**You're just denying it. By the way, you're blushing again.**

_Knock it off!_

**You have a crush on Saiyna.**

Saiyna finally caught up to Kai, despite his brisk pace.

"For the last time, Dranzer, I do not have a crush on Saiyna!" She heard him yell out loud. "Ahem." Kai turned around to see Saiyna standing behind him wearing a mildly amused expression. Thankfully for Kai, it was too dark in this part of the park for her to see him blush again.

_Damn it, stop blushing!_ Kai admonished himself.

"What do _you_ want?" He snapped coldly.

"Just to know why Dranzer told me to come back here."

Kai felt his eye twitch involuntarily.

Heh heh heh…… 

You are SO dead.

"I, uh….." Kai stammered nervously. Saiyna almost laughed, it was kind of funny seeing Kai so uneasy.

"What I wanna know is how Dranzer talked you into coming over here if you hate me so much." He remarked haughtily. Now he had Saiyna uneasy as well.

"Uh……" Saiyna felt her cheeks flush.

Kai folded his arms triumphantly now that he had Saiyna on the spot. For one reason or another, she suddenly contorted her face into an angered expression. "If you must know, it's because Dranzer said you had something to say to me." She snapped back putting her hands on her hips.

Damn, she's got me again.

**Just say it, you wuss.**

" " Kai muttered. Saiyna cocked her head.

"What was that?"

" "

Saiyna wasn't amused.

"I can't hear you when you mutter."

Kai looked up at her, his eyes blazing.

"I said **I'm sorry**!" He suddenly seemed to realize what he'd just said and quickly turned on his heel and walked away, almost running. Saiyna stood there a moment, stunned at what Kai had said.

I'm sorry.

Something was definitely up, Kai never apologized to **anyone**. Still somewhat puzzled, Saiyna shook it off and walked the rest of the way home, thinking.

One week after the incident with Saiyna rescuing Kai, things had been quiet to an annoying level. In fact, it was driving Saiyna up the wall. Unable to ease her mind, she picked up her guitar from the corner of her room and walked down to the club where she knew she could get onstage.

Kai was sitting up in one of the trees in the park when Saiyna passed by below holding a guitar. Intrigued, he leapt down from his spot and followed her, undetected. He eventually followed her to a club with no name on it. Saiyna went through the back door after flashing her guitar. Kai considered whether or not to follow her, then decided on going through the front door. Inside, someone was tuning a guitar. Kai nearly gasped when the spotlight fell on Saiyna and she started to sing.

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...

The spotlight dimmed as the audience applauded. Kai stood there a second, taken aback by Saiyna's performance. Something about her captured his heart whether he liked it or not. Something settled in his mind, easing that strange longing that constantly told him to figure her out. He finally snapped back into reality and ran out the door to catch up to Saiyna. It was dark out again, since she had gone to the club after work. Kai kept his distance, if Saiyna knew he was following her then Kaalyian would have his head. Dranzer motioned with her eyes to Saiyna, who had paused.

Saiyna stopped in her tracks, aware that someone was following her. She kept walking a few paces and heard slightly muffled footsteps in the grass. "Nice try, Kai." Silence.

"Don't think I don't know it's you." She turned around and looked directly at the tree he was hiding behind. Nothing. She snickered. "Fine. Whatever. You can play hard to find, but I've already won this game."

For some reason, Saiyna's tone sounded almost… playful? No, that couldn't be. Saiyna continued on her way. Kai followed as silently as he could until he eventually became parallel with her. To his utter surprise, she whirled around and tackled him to the ground. A triumphant smirk played her face. "How many times do I have to explain this to people, you can't sneak up on me." Kai smirked and pushed her off of him to her feet, giving him the opportunity to get up. "So, you wanna play rough, huh?" Saiyna got into a fighting stance. "I got your game right here."

Kai swung a test-kick. Saiyna dodged it effortlessly, still simpering. She lashed out with a lightning-quick jab, connecting with his left cheek. Kai looked almost surprised. "You really shouldn't have done that." He said smirking before he lunged at her, catching her off guard and wound up tackling her to the ground, Saiyna countering by spinning mid-air so that Kai hit the ground first. Unfortunately, they had landed in a rather suggestive position- Saiyna was on top of Kai, her legs on either side of his hips with her hands resting on his chest, and their faces were only a hair's width apart. Both blushed several shades of red before shakily getting up off the ground. "Er, sorry….." Both muttered, still hot with embarrassment. Kai looked over at Saiyna. She actually did look especially attractive when she was embarrassed.

NO. I don't have feelings for her, I don't have feelings for her, I don't have feelings for her……

_I don't have feelings for him, I don't have feelings for him, I don't have feelings for him……_

_Despite their denial, their bit beasts knew they were lying to themselves._

Both phoenixes looked at one another. "Lets just keep this between us," Saiyna muttered. "I won't tell if you don't…" Kai turned to face her and took a step forward. Saiyna, surprised, retreated a step until Kai had her backed into the tree, but he didn't stop there, not until he had her firmly pinned to the tree by pressing his chest hard against her. His hands lifted and rested on the trunk beside her head as he leaned in.

Saiyna's eyes were caught up in Kai's as he leaned in closer to her. She could feel the heat of his breath on her face. She started to –uncharacteristically- panic when Kai's hands traveled down to her shoulders, gently moving down her curves. She was relieved to feel that his hands dared not go further than her belt, but when he hooked his thumbs through her belt loops, dread of what she realized what he was doing set in again. "Kai, don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she froze when Kai's lips brushed hers, then withdrew a second, returning shortly and gently applying soft pressure to her lips again. Saiyna's breath caught in her throat when a wave of feelings flooded her mind, now in inner turmoil. Why did she feel this way? He was **Kai** for crying out loud, he left her behind, but….. Saiyna lost her train of thought when she felt Kai's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her still closer to him. She gasped upon realizing just how close to Kai she really was, which proved to be a mistake as his tongue slipped inside, Saiyna forcing herself not to moan when he caressed her mouth. She was actually…. Enjoying it…. Almost mechanically, she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving Kai the cue-card saying she wasn't going to resist. Now that he had the freedom of knowing she wanted it, Saiyna was by far surprised when he backed her up against the tree again, kissing her with as much force as he could, now he had one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, bringing her as close to his body as humanly possible. Some strange longing kicked in inside of Saiyna, telling her to return the gesture. To Kai's surprise and pleasure, she managed to slip inside his mouth and return the favor, slowly caressing his mouth, making him let out a soft moan. It was low and deep, almost like a growl. Several minutes passed, but despite this they carried on, massaging each others' mouths with their tongues, moans getting louder and breathing getting heavier with each movement. Fifteen minutes passed, and they finally parted, breathless.

_Damn she's an awesome kisser…._ Kai thought, gasping for breath. He could feel Saiyna panting against his chest, just as tired out as he was. His muscles tensed as soon as he took in what he'd just done. Saiyna, seeming to sense his awkward realization, rested her head against his well-toned chest as if to signify she wasn't upset about it. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "Our little secret…." Saiyna muttered. "Our little secret."


	6. Midnight Flight

"Kaalyian, Solar Eclipse!"

"Driger, Tiger Claw!"

The two blades went careening towards each other, one engulfed in flames and the other in a green aura. As the collided, the flaming blade swerved and hit the other from behind, winning the match.

"Nice try, Ray." She said as they shook hands.

Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was nearly 8 pm.

"I have to get going. I have a contest to get to."

"What kind of contest? A Beyblading contest?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"Nope. If you're so curious to know, follow the address on the card in the dojo. You'll see it by the phone." And with that, she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder without a word.

"I know where she's going."

All eyes turned to Kai.

"Follow me."

Backstage of the club, Saiyna was nervously fiddling with the end of a lock of hair while waiting for her turn. It was a Battle of the Singers, and all of the competitors were trying to beat the reigning champion, Ming-Ming. So far, she had won 4 years straight. It was also starting to piss Saiyna off since she often came backstage to pick on the others, then make them nervous, causing a breakdown onstage and extreme humiliation. This wasn't some pop singing contest, the idea was to be creative and pick something else. Naturally, Ming-Ming easily got first dibs on R&B. Luckily, pop was more her thing and she sounded sort of choked up onstage. The biggest problem was that she was (so far) the one with the most fans.

Saiyna had gotten put with Soft Rock and had selected a Celine Dion Song.

"Nervous?" She heard someone hiss in her ear.

"Do you mind? You're spitting in my ear." She replied icily.

Ming-Ming scowled at her, eyeing her attire.

"Hmm... Adequate I suppose. If you're a wannabe." She said with a snide grin.

"You're one to be talking. I haven't seen anything as slutty as that since someone dragged me into a bar where they had pole dancers."

Ming-Ming's face flushed about 10 shades of furious red before turning purple.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my place."

Out in the audience, the Bladebreakers were sitting around a table while Kai was leaning against the wall in the far corner where nobody would see him.

"Why the hell would she come here?" Tyson wondered aloud.

"Shut up Tyson." Hilary snapped back.

"Our next contestant is..."

Saiyna growled when the redheaded girl in front of her went up. Ming-Ming was refusing to give up on making her nervous, not that it did any good; Saiyna was highly skilled in the "Art of Ignoring" as she put it. What felt like an eternity finally ended as Saiyna was called up.

In the audience, Kai looked up when Saiyna was called up to go. She was dressed in a floor-length black gown with one strap and a slit going to just below her hip. Around her neck was what appeared to be a silver choker, a simple silver band with a black onyx stone in the center. The dress itself glittered silver; she looked amazing. The music started with a violin, then some guitar.

"_Take me back in the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more"_

Unlike Ming-Ming, who had sort of a girly voice, Saiyna's sounded much more mature and womanly, giving off more powerful vibes.

"Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way  
All the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

_Believe me, I will make you see,  
__All the things, that your heart needs to know,  
I'll be..." _There was a short pause in the song, then...

"_Waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more!"_

That last powerful chorus had everyone in the audience up on their feet to a standing ovation. Saiyna had a smile on her face, while Ming-Ming could be seen backstage fuming.

Walking down from the stage, Saiyna shot Ming-Ming a triumphant smirk.

"HOW! How did you do that without choking!"

"Hold that thought." Saiyna removed the earplugs from her ears.

"You were saying?"

Ming-Ming stormed off.

Though Ming-Ming won the contest by popularity, there was quite a bit of protesting about why it hadn't been Saiyna.

"Saiyna, that was incredible!" Hilary shouted while giving Saiyna a death-grip hug. "I had no idea you could sing like that!"

"Uh Hilary... Need... air... to... BREATHE!"

Hilary let go while Saiyna took several deep breaths of air.

"Damn, you could kill someone just by hugging them!"

"Let's find out!" She said with an evil grin while turning to Tyson.

"AHHHHH!" He ran off screaming.

The others laughed, but Saiyna couldn't find Kai anywhere.

Going backstage again, she found him leaning against the wall by the back door.

"What are you doing here?"

"No reason." He responded flatly.

Saiyna shrugged and picked up her backpack from the corner she'd left it in. When she turned around, she found herself face-to-face with Kai. Well, actually, because of height difference, it was more like face-to-chest. Kai smirked at her and put his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Saiyna leaned in smirking, then just to tease him, pulled away before their lips met and managed to slip out of his grip. Kai smirked.

**She plays hard-to-get.**

_Shut up Dranzer._

Still, Kai followed her, moving silently to try and sneak up on her only to see that she had disappeared.

"What the-"

Out of nowhere, a strong force pushed him against the wall. Kai smirked when he saw Saiyna pinning him by his shoulders to the wall with a smirk on her face.

"When will you learn that you can't sneak up on me?" She said playfully before letting him go and disappearing into the shadows again.

**When I said she plays hard-to-get, I had no idea she did it literally.**

Kai glared at the phoenix, who ruffled her feathers.

_Can you find her with Kaalyian?_

**Give me a second...**

A second later, Kai heard a heartbeat.

**Follow her heartbeat.**

Smirking as she pulled on her street clothes, (a tight black long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, navy blue cargoes, shin-high black boots, and a black belt) Kaalyian interrupted her thoughts of how else to tease the other phoenix.

**Looks like Dranzer is cheating.**

_Two can play at this game._

Saiyna pulled her backpack on and stepped out the door into the open night air.

_Let's see how he deals with this._

Following the sound of Saiyna's heartbeat, it was suddenly joined by another.

**Damn, they're on to us.**

_Whose heartbeat is that? They must be pretty close for it to be that loud._

**It's Kaalyian's.**

Kai kept following the heartbeats outside to find nobody there.

**Go left.**

Following Dranzer and his instincts, Kai walked left. A figure on the sidewalk darted out of sight. Kai sprinted after her, but she was better and evaded him easily.

_She's good at this._

**(gasp) You're kidding, right?**

_Stuff it, you fire-breathing turkey._

**I AM A PHOENIX! A PHOENIX!**

Saiyna forced herself not to snicker at Kai's perplexity. The second heart beating threw him off rather well. Now that he was pretty much lost, Saiyna slipped out of the alleyway she was hiding in and walked away as Kaalyian's heartbeat faded away.

Kai followed the heartbeat to the park, where he found Saiyna lying in the grass with her hands behind her head, eyes closed, with a piece of grass in her mouth. Her hair, which was still down, was falling in her face a bit. Kai walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"About time you caught up." She said without opening her eyes.

"Stuff it." He snapped back.

Saiyna just shrugged and moved one arm out from under her head to take the grass out of her mouth. It was then that Kai noticed the cut on her face was completely healed without the cover-up on it. She opened her eyes and turned to Kai.

"Why was Boris after you in the first place? You'd think he'd go after someone more vulnerable like me."

"You? Vulnerable?" He snorted.

"Well, yeah. I might be a tough girl, but that doesn't mean I'm Supergirl."

"Say what?"

"Never mind."

For a while, they sat there in silence. Kai leaned back and lay down on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"Ever seen the stars?"

"Huh?" Kai asked absent-mindedly.

"Have you ever seen the night sky with real stars?"

"No."

Saiyna sat up, shocked.

"Are you serious?" She got up to her feet. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Kai got up off the hill while Saiyna pulled out her blade. The bit chip glowed as Kaalyian emerged and his mistress climbed on. She stretched out a hand.

"You trust me?"

Kai looked at her hand.

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Not your concern."

"You're scared of heights, aren't you."

"Hmph."

Saiyna wasn't amused.

"Well, if you want to chicken out..."

"What?" Kai perked up at the mention of being called chicken.

"If your acrophobia makes you chicken-"

She smirked when Kai climbed on as well.

"Hold on tight."

Kai wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kaalyian, up!" She commanded, lightly nudging the phoenix with her foot.

In one powerful beat if its wings, Kaalyian took to the skies. Kai's grip tightened as they rose in altitude until they were far above the clouds. Saiyna looked over her shoulder and smirked. Kai had his eyes shut tightly and his grip on her waist was starting to suffocate her. It was actually pretty funny.

"Hey Kai, you wanna open your eyes? Just don't look down."

Kai opened one eye, then the other, looking Saiyna in the eyes.

"Look up."

They both looked up to see a night sky scattered with hundreds of stars and a crescent moon.

"Whoa..."

Saiyna looked up, when Kai's grip suddenly tightened again.

"You looked down, didn't you."

"Yeah..."

A cold gust of wind made them both shiver.

"Kaalyian, lets go home."

Back down on the ground, Kaalyian disappeared back into the confinements of its bit chip. Saiyna smiled.

"You really gotta get out more often."

"Assuming you don't kill me first."

Saiyna punched his arm playfully. Kai elbowed her, which led to Saiyna tackling Kai again, landing both of them on the ground.

"I thought you said you were vulnerable!" Kai stated.

"I did, but I wasn't referring to kicking your butt."

Kai forcefully but gently pushed her over so that he was on top, making Saiyna gasp.

"Are you sure about that?" He said in a hushed tone before leaning in.

"Kai-"

She was cut off by Kai gently pressing his lips against hers in a soft, sensual kiss. She relaxed a bit despite that his weight was slightly suffocating her. Saiyna wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist and shoulders, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Leaning further into the kiss, Kai pushed his tongue into her mouth, leaving no area unexplored. Saiyna moaned into his mouth while he caressed hers. For a while, they carried on this way until they parted from lack of air.

"Wow..." Saiyna gasped.

Kai smirked and got up off of her, taking Saiyna's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"We should be going before the guys get suspicious."

Saiyna smirked.

"Knowing Hilary, she's going to demand what I was doing."

"Anyway... see you tomorrow."

Kai leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before walking away. For a moment or two, Saiyna stood there with a hand over the cheek he'd kissed her on. She smiled, then walked away.


	7. Return of the Bladesharks

Another day came and went in a snap, and Saiyna was, for one reason or another, restless. Something didn't feel quite right, and as the sun started to set, it aroused old senses and an alertness she had forgotten. The entire day, she like Kai had gone off to practice a new move. Since bit beasts could only know a maximum of 5 special attacks/defenses, she was replacing Kaalyian's Heat Wave Attack with the newest attack called the **Sunspot Dark Inferno** attack, a mix of Shadow and Fire elements. There was a lot of practicing involved in perfecting the technique, but Kaalyian and Saiyna were both patient and had very quickly mastered it. She started walking in the direction she had seen Kai go, following her instincts to find him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was training like crazy as he had been all day, sharpening a new modus operandi that Dranzer had accidentally unleashed in a previous training session. Whatever the reason it appeared now, it must have been something that all Fire phoenixes shared, because Saiyna's Kaalyian already knew the **Apocalypse Inferno Attack**.

"Dranzer, Apocalypse Inferno!"

The cobalt blue blade was engulfed in a raging torrent of fire as it attacked the target cans in front of it, turning them into melted blobs of twisted aluminum. The attack was very draining, and the whole day's practice had left Kai with numerous injuries and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Aw, whatsamatter birdy, tired?" A familiar, mocking voice said.

Kai looked up and scowled.

"You…." He growled.

It was none other than Carlos and the rest of the Bladesharks. Kai picked up Dranzer and shot Carlos a death glare.

"What do you want?"

Carlos folded his arms and smirked.

"We're looking for your little girlfriend. I don't suppose you know where she is?"

"She's not my girlfriend, and I'm not telling you where Saiyna is." He retorted.

Carlos snickered and folded his arms. Behind him, Trevor, Casey and Stuart snickered at their former leader.

"You're really not in any position to be stubborn, considering you're outnumbered and outmatched."

Kai shot him a death glare.

"What would you want with Saiyna?"

"A beybattle is all. I still have a score to settle with that bitch for destroying my reputation."

Kai smirked.

"You had a reputation?" He snickered.

"When you left I attained a bit beast and took over as the leader. While you were off at your second world championships, Saiyna came into town and nearly destroyed my bit beast in front of every blader in Japan."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You'd better tell us where she is."

"A-HUM!" Someone said loudly behind them.

The Bladesharks turned around to see a very pissed-off looking Saiyna standing there, arms folded, and her golden-red eyes gleaming. Her white scarf was blowing out behind her the same way Kai's did. (Like Kai's in Season 1)

"Well, well. I didn't think you were actually stupid enough to get your kicks by threatening an injured blader." She growled.

"I still have a score to settle with you!" Carlos snapped back.

"Why? Because you and your stupid Gyrfalon was too weak for my Kaalyian?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carlos scowled at her and whipped out his loaded launcher.

"You, me, right here right now!"

Saiyna rolled her eyes.

"Puh-leeze. You couldn't beat me then and you still can't."

Carlos smirked.

"We'll see about that."

Saiyna sighed and pulled out her blade.

"You're on."

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!"

Both bladers let loose their blades, but to Saiyna's shock, Carlos' blade was shooting around all over the place, hitting Kaalyian with the same precision she did!

"What!"

Carlos laughed as someone walked up behind him. Saiyna's eyes widened, then narrowed in hatred.

"**Boris.** I should have known you would be up to something."

Boris smirked.

"Very good, Saiyna. I'm surprised you remembered me."

Saiyna narrowed her eyes in one of the most intense glares she could do.

Boris flinched slightly, but regained his composure and scowled.

"Boris made an offer we couldn't refuse. Now instead of being some underdog team, we're going to be in the tournament, and in exchange, we got new blades, bit beasts and moves." Carlos said with a smirk.

Kai glared at his former teammate and slotted Dranzer into his launcher just in case. Saiyna looked at Kaalyian.

"Kaalyian, attack!"

"Gaerhyx, attack!"

As Saiyna's black and red blade started darting around the arena, Gaerhyx went in for a frontal assault.

"Gaerhyx, now!"

The center of his blade started to glow green as a large falcon emerged, one almost identical to Gyrfalon. The falcon shrieked as it charged at Saiyna's blade, hitting her hard and making her yell out in pain as a long cut formed on her left arm, the same side as where Kaalyian had been hit.

"Kaalyian!"

The center of her blade glowed a furious red as the Fire phoenix emerged from its bit chip in all its glory, towering over Gaerhyx.

"Gaerhyx, Richter Scale Quake!"

"Kaalyian, Apocalypse Inferno!"

Both birds shrieked their war cries as they went tearing towards one another, Gaerhyx preparing an Earth attack as Kaalyian was surrounded by the inferno the attack was known for. The two birds clashed, Kaalyian taking a harder hit and getting knocked backwards. By now, Saiyna was sporting several cuts on her arms and face, but Saiyna being Saiyna, she was too stubborn to give in so easily.

"I'm warning you Carlos, back off now and it won't get ugly."

Carlos replied by laughing at her, mockingly and derisively.

"Gaerhyx, Tectonic Landslide full power!"

"Kaalyian! Superblaze Spiral!"

As the falcon reared up for the attack, Kaalyian was surrounded by a spiraling inundation of flames, creating a shield around the bit beast. But the only problem was that since the phoenix was protected, its mistress was now the target. Debris of rock and earth came flying at Saiyna, who put up her arms in the defensive position, bracing for impact.

* * *

As the attack neared, Kaalyian turned its head to see which direction the attack was heading, but the impending forces were not aimed at Kaalyian himself, but rather at his mistress! Kaalyian, helpless to defend its mistress without the dialogue command, shrieked as the attack hit Saiyna with full force, one piece of debris hitting her so hard as to send her into the air for a split second, one piece of rock causing her to spin mid-air before crashing down onto the ground front first, bleeding and wounded severely.

* * *

Badly weakened by the force of the attack, Saiyna managed to get to her hands and knees, panting and occasionally coughing up blood. Kaalyian was still spinning in the arena, too stubborn to give in.

"Hey boys, what say you we have a little fun with our old friend Kai?" Carlos said with a smirk.

Trevor, Casey and Stuart all snickered and advanced on Kai, who was too brutally injured from training to fight back and backed away until he was cornered into a tree trunk. Saiyna was helpless as the three ganged up on Kai, throwing punches and kicks without mercy until Kai fell to the ground, but they didn't stop there and kept on kicking him.

"**Stop it.**" She growled weakly.

"What was that, weakling?" Carlos taunted.

"I said **STOP IT!**" She yelled as a raging inferno surrounded her, causing the air temperature to skyrocket as she got slowly to her feet. Fueled by rage, she charged at the three bastards hurting Kai and returned their beating with many times the force of what damage they had done. Kaalyian soared into the air, scaling up to its full size of up to 9 stories tall at full potential. The three Bladesharks retreated easily from Saiyna's wrath. She turned back to Kai, who lay sprawled out on the ground, and walked over to him, kneeling beside the other phoenix and taking him in her arms, cradling him protectively. She looked up from Kai up to Kaalyian, whose massive size was causing a drastic change in the sky-high air temperature.

"Kaalyian, just like we practiced! **Sunspot Dark Inferno**!"

Kaalyian threw back its head and emitted the most shrill, blood-chilling war cry anyone had ever heard as a massive inferno of red, gold and black flames came shooting out of its bit chip, surrounding the phoenix and its opponent. When it cleared, Gaerhyx's bit chip and blade had been reduced to a twisted blob of singed metal parts. The Bladesharks stared wide-eyed at Saiyna, who gently set Kai down and stepped menacingly closer, growling threateningly.

_Kaalyian, protect Kai._

Without hesitation, Saiyna's phoenix shrank down to his mistress' size and stood in front of Kai, wings spread out to full span in a protective barrier between the badly-wounded Kai and the opponents. Boris narrowed his eyes at Saiyna, who shot back a fierce death glare, making the defeated Carlos flinch.

"You haven't seen the last of me."

Without another word, they left.

* * *

Still managing to stay conscious, Kai saw as Saiyna stepped closer to Boris and the Bladesharks in a threatening manner, and as Kaalyian scaled down and came over to him, spreading its wings like a shield to shelter him from harm. From his position lying on the ground, Kai could see Saiyna standing in front of him and Kaalyian, ready to fight, her slightly torn scarf flowing out gracefully behind her.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Boris growled before walking away with the team.

Saiyna's shoulders relaxed before she fell to her knees to the ground, then flat on her front with her head turned to one side. Kaalyian folded its wings and hopped over to its unconscious mistress, nudging her hand to try and revive her, being too weakened by the battle to heal her. Kai managed to reach his launcher, which lay by his shoulder, and pulled out Dranzer.

_Dranzer… help me……_

He felt a warmth go through him as his wounds were healed by Dranzer's flame. Revived by the rejuvenating forces of Fire, Kai got up off the ground and pocketed his blade and launcher, walking over to Saiyna and feeling her wrist for a pulse. Normal. Without another thought he turned her over and gently picked her up with one arm around her back and the other under her knees, same as she had done when Saiyna had come to his rescue at Boris' attempted rape. Looking down at the blader in his arms, he couldn't help but smile. Though her face was scratched and the black sharkfin marks on her face were smudged, she was still beautiful. Kaalyian cocked its head before retreating to her blade, which wobbled then ceased to spin. Kai managed to pick up Kaalyian with Saiyna still in his arms and carried her all the way back to the dojo. A note was pinned to the door.

_Kai-_  
_Gone to party w/ White Tigers. Be back late.  
__Tyson_

Kai managed to open the door and slipped noiselessly inside. There was nobody there.

_Good._

Kai went to his room and softly set Saiyna down on his bed. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled a first aid kit out from underneath his bed and set to tending to her wounds.

* * *

Still weakened from the battle, Saiyna felt gentle hands moving over her injuries, the slight roughness of them being somewhat comforting. Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked to her side to see Kai bandaging up a long, deep cut on her arm. Seeming to feel her awake, Kai looked up as he finished cleaning up the lesion on her arm.

"Kai…. What happened?"

"You blacked out on the battlefield." He responded emphatically.

Saiyna said nothing as Kai continued tending her wounds. Neither phoenix said a word until Kai finished with bandaging Saiyna's abrasions up. She had never known that he had such a gentle touch, and it was sort of strange.

"Kai, how did those guys know you?" Saiyna asked in a slightly chary tone.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's kind of a long story, but for a while I was the leader of a group called the Bladesharks." He explained briefly.

Saiyna didn't say anything, just looked at him when he started to stroke her hair. The plait her long hair was in had loosened considerably, making her bangs fall lower in her face. Outside, night had fallen on the city and looked ready for rain to come down.

"I guess you'll be spending the night here."

Saiyna shrugged and tried to sit up, succeeding with a bit of difficulty. While Kai went off to get ready for bed, Saiyna pulled off her scarf, shoes, jacket and gloves, letting her long hair down and using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the black marks off her face. Kai came back a few minutes later wearing only his black boxers with the blue marks missing from his face as well. Saiyna still had on her dark blue cargoes and a black tank top. She made no comment about his choice of clothing but settled into the bed. Both blushed a little when they realized how small a double bed would make them pretty close together. Saiyna and Kai drifted off in a few moments.

Kai woke up again sometime later when he heard Saiyna murmuring in her sleep.

"Stop it…. Leave me alone….." She growled.

Kai rolled over to see her face contorted as if in pain, a cold sweat on her face. Without waking her, Kai pulled her closer in a way so that she was facing him. She seemed to ease at the feeling of his strong arms around her, but not entirely. Without really even thinking, he buried his face in her hair and lightly nuzzled her neck. Her expression returned to normal, and her fast breathing became easy and contented. Her eyes opened halfway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." She responded sleepily before closing her eyes again, listening to his heartbeat.

Kai pulled her closer against his bare chest and eventually drifted off, contented knowing that Saiyna was in his arms.


	8. Important Note

Hey to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Sorry to say this, but I'm done with this series. I can't think of a damn thing.

If you want to continue this series yourself, email me at so I can give it to you.

So sorry to disappoint anyone!

-_Yurii_


	9. ATTENTION!

**Yurii:** _Hello to all faithful readers of the series! _

_**If you wish to keep reading, the story now belongs to nayrudreamcatcher.** _

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed and favorited!_


End file.
